Strange Days
by Canadian Satan
Summary: This is an odd little number, a unique look at the S2 Buffy halloween episode!


Disclaimer: 1a: a denial or disavowal of legal claim: relinquishment of or formal refusal to accept an interest or estate. PS: I don't anything except the wacky story idea!  
  
OOC: Spoilers up to Star Trek: First Contact, I know I said I would stick with the episodes but if you don't like it then meh! I wanted 'Data' to has his emotion chip. If you have a problem with that Shan, well I guess I'll just have to write another. ;)?  
  
" Hi " -- Indicates speech ' Hi ' -- Indicates thought -- Indicates speech in Vulcan // Hi \\ -- Indicates telepathy  
  
Xander: I'm sorry, calm may work for Locutus of the Borg here, (indicates Giles) but I'm freaked out, and I intend to stay that way. ~ Prophesy Girl.  
  
Councilor Deanna Troi was cradling her head between her legs, the sheer amount of negative emotions surrounding her was overwhelming all of her defenses. She was able to slowly recreate her defenses that had been so quickly defeated, she wasn't able to block them all but it was enough for the moment. Deanna opened her eyes, at some point she had thrown up and to her alarm there was a disturbing amount of blood in the gruesome mixture. She didn't try to stand up just dug out the communicator hidden in the clothes, tapping it once to activate it. "Councilor Troi to away team members please respond."  
  
To her relief Commander Data responded to her hail. "Councilor Troi, I have not been able to contact the others or the Enterprise. In addition we are not on our Earth it seems as though we have been transported to a different dimension as well as a different time. I have detected a disturbing energy signature to the south west of you, I will be at your position shortly. Commander Data out." Deanna shook her head and looked around, this certainly didn't look like the earth of this time period, and this looked more like a sleepy suburb then a war zone.  
  
Deanna sighed in relief she was maybe in an unknown situation, but with Data here things weren't as bad as they could be. Data had the intelligence to get them out of here and the physical prowess to keep them out of trouble. Deanna started looking around the area, there seemed to be an amazing number of aliens all of them seemed hostile towards each other. By some miracle they weren't trying to attack her, they almost seemed to be ignoring her. Deanna didn't even hear it coming, one second she was relieved to be at least partially safe the next she was flung into the air.  
  
The sound of laughing made shivers run up her spine, Deanna flipped onto her back as the laughter suddenly stopped. Data was holding a large man in the air. The man was struggling to no avail as Data held him easily in the air. "Greeting Councilor, it seems I arrived just in time. Fascinating readings, would you be so kind as to come here please?" Data was holding his tricorder in his free hand scanning his prisoner in the other. When Deanna went over and stood beside him, he continued. "Notice that the reading indicate a dead, yet non-decaying corpse? Obviously these reading are erroneous, I noted several of these creatures as well as others in my journey. Tell me Councilor, do you sense anything from this particular creature."  
  
Deanna shook her head. "I don't sense anything from him, which is quite unusual. With species like the Ferengi that have a natural immunity I can 'see' their defenses, with him I can't sense anything at all. It's almost as though he is just a body without true spirit."  
  
Data set the man down and held his shoulder in a grip that couldn't be broken, with his other hand he tore his head off. Deanna was about to scream when she saw the 'man' turn into dust. "The only logical conclusion that I could come up with is that these creatures are vampires, I've noticed some strange readings emanating from creatures I had assumed were aliens. I suggest we head towards the portal energy I detected earlier. I have a 'feeling' we'll find answers there."  
  
The strange pair began to make their way southwest, following Data's strange tricorder readings. The two of them walked in silence, after years of living, working and playing together they knew each other better then most lovers did. Data realized that something was bothering Deanna. had been bothering Deanna for quite some time. Despite his sometimes awkward behavior he had learned to watch his friends and Data had been one of the first to notice the estrangement between William Riker and Deanna, when she was ready to talk she knew that he would be there to listen in whatever capacity she needed.  
  
Oddly enough Deanna wasn't thinking about Will at the moment she was thinking, remembering she knew that Data didn't forget anything at all. The same questions were running through her mind over and over, the same as it had been for quite some time. 'Does Data think about our secret the same way I do? Does his emotion chip fill in the one thing that had been missing? Does Data dream about me the way I dream about him?'  
  
~~ FLASHBACK ~~  
  
~~ 2366 in between 43657.0 and 43685.2 ~~  
  
This was their fourth nightly encounter in a row, it was at moments like these that Data felt he the closest to humanity. After losing what could only be described as his offspring he had felt himself. drifting downwards. He didn't know how else to explain it. Data did every conceivable test on himself, only to find that he was running at peak efficiency level. He had no logical explanation for what was happening to him, so without any other options available he decided to visit Councilor Troi in her official capacity. She couldn't sense any emotions from him, yet it almost seemed to Data he was 'feeling'. something.  
  
Definitely not an human emotion, yet it was there the empty pit inside him that came all too often when he thought about his. daughter's (?!?) death. To Data's surprise Deanna invited to her quarters after they had exhausted every possible lead. The evening discussion had lead to a talk about past experiences on the Enterprise, to Data's surprise it lead to his second sexual encounter. "Tasha told me about what happened, I couldn't help but experiment. Do you really blame me?"  
  
Data couldn't of course, it had led them to this point, it had lead him to yet another. feeling? All he knew was that he couldn't explain it, even to himself. Data knew that he was missing something from this. rendezvous, the emotional attachments that were supposed to go with the physical aspects. Yet something deep within him stirred whenever he was around Deanna, their secret affair seemed to bring a certain something to their working relationship. Perhaps an understanding of each other that they didn't have before.  
  
Data could feel Deanna begin to stir in her sleep, her breathing and heart rate increase. Data began to lightly stroke her cheek and side as Deanna slowly came awake. When Deanna turned to face him he bent his head down and took one of her breasts into his mouth sucking, nibbling upon her nipple. He began to explore her naked, firm body with one hand and stroke her hair with another. Slowly he made his way down her body, both with his mouth and with his hands.  
  
Deanna slowly came awake to his gentle administrations, it had been the same for the past four nights. They would make love, she would sleep and then come awake in time to gently slip into an orgasm for Deanna they were the most intense sexual experience she had ever been a part of. She began to groan as Data inserted a second finger into her; his long tongue expertly licked her clit. It didn't take him long to send her off, his 'expertise' and dexterous fingers extended far into the sexual. Apparently his creator hadn't wanted Data to lack in any department, Deanna screamed until she felt she would explode.  
  
Then Data began anew, his long, think shaft replaced his fingers. He quickly found that perfect rhythm that drove her mad with lust, her fingers clutched the bed sheets and she began to drive herself up, into Data's thrust. When Data was inside her she turned into an animal, he was an addiction the she could not stop wanting or needing. All conscious thought fled as she went to a place beyond all reason, all emotion. Data sent her to a place that was pleasure. The entire hall knew that Deanna was 'seeing' somebody they could hear her animalistic screams of pleasure even through the 'soundproof' doors, they could hear her cursing in her orgasmic state of rapture.  
  
For Deanna her orgasm seemed to last hours instead of minutes, their trysts weeks instead of hours. Finally she came down off her high to Data slowly stroking her back to sleep once more, yes Data was a drug an addiction that Deanna knew that she would have to let go of soon. That their affair was a secret hurt both of them, without the other knowing. The secret would haunt the two of them, the two of them had the same secret and they kept it from each other.  
  
~~ END FLASHBACK ~~  
  
Deanna and Data followed the reading their tricorders provided them to a building Data assumed was a school of some sort, minutes later they entered a library to a strange scene. A familiar figure was holding a vampire at bay, then suddenly the man flashed out his arm and the vampire fell over unconscious. About ten feet away another vampire, female this time, was swaying back and forth, an older gentlemen seemed to be enraptured by the woman. Deanna felt drawn to the strange vampiress, as she approached the woman she could feel way after wave of haunting pain coming off her. The two of them locked eyes and to Deanna's surprise the monster launched herself at Deanna, tears streaking down her face. "It's ok, it's ok."  
  
Deanna led the odd woman away, the vampiress was in tears her body shaking as she was lead to a hopefully safe and private place. Data watched the two of them leave with a curious expression on his face, he knew that Deanna could be trusted in these matters, but could the vampiress be trusted? Any thought of following her fled when he looked at the familiar Vulcan.   
  
Captain Spock turned and raised an eyebrow at the stranger, he recognized the uniform, as Star Fleet because of the general design even though it looked nothing like the one he wore, it just seemed like a uniform they would use.   
  
Data raised an eyebrow in similar fashion. Spock nods and he points towards a large table, sitting on top is Spock's tricorder. Data walks over to it and picks it up, it looks as though it's been set on fire, and half of it was melted almost beyond recognition.  
  
  
  
Data indicates towards the gentleman that was now shaking himself out of the trance he had been in, Spock nods as the Data walks over to help the man to his feet.  
  
** Giles POV **  
  
Giles shook his head as the android headed towards him, Star Trek had always been his hidden passion and what he was seeing was impossible. 'Well actually this is the Hellmouth, however this has got to be the strangest summoning I have ever seen. I had better pretend not to recognize them, who knows how they would react, knowing they are fictional characters here.' Giles took Data's hand and with his help stood up, he was still a bit woozy from being under Drusilla's power but that was fading fast.  
  
"My name is Spock and my associate and I are at a loss to just where we are, there has been an accident and we are unable to understand just what has happened. Separately are inquires have lead us to the same conclusion, what we need to know is if you have any of the answers we are looking for." Giles took his glasses off and cleaned them before answering.  
  
"My name is Rupert Giles, that really doesn't tell me much, I cannot help you if you deem it necessary to hide what very well maybe pertinent information. I need to know where you were and what you were doing before you found yourself in Sunnydale." The two Star Fleet officers looked towards each other and raised opposite eyebrows, they turned to look back at Giles.  
  
"I was heading down to help repair my ship when suddenly I found myself approximately two miles to the south. "  
  
"Myself and Councilor Troi we to the southwest of here, before we came to this place she was getting ready to leave our ship. I was at the bridge at the time, at the helm. The three of us were no where each other at the time, it is a strange coincidence that we all ended up here"  
  
OOC: I know this ends with me sheering that last bit off, I tried to replace it but nothing good came of my attempts. Thank you Keith, it looks better now that you helped remove my sloppiness. ^_^ 


End file.
